Integrated circuit chip stacking is a technology that allows for a high density form factor by stacking integrated circuit chips on top of each other. However, a problem with current stacked integrated circuit chip packages is signals from the first integrated circuit chips have to travel through all the second integrated circuit chips to get to the package substrate causing delay, loss, and noise in the signals. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to eliminate the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.